Unnoticed Love
by Ookami-Rose14
Summary: Naruto has always loved Sasuke, but when he goes to confess to him his feelings Sasuke tells Naruto something that made his world come crumbling down. Can Sasuke realise what he has done to Naruto. Can Sasuke get to Naruto before he loses himself?
1. Chapter 1

Unnoticed love

***Chapter 1***

_Italics _= thoughts

**Bold **= yelling

Normal

_I wonder if I should tell him how I really feel. _Naruto thought just as they were finishing their training for the day. _I will. _He thought, _I put it off long enough….he deserves to know how I feel about him_.

"Sasuke" his raven haired teammate turned around when he heard his name when he found out it was Naruto calling him he looked at him with a questioning look on his face. _Breathe, Naruto just breathe. _He gave himself a metal push.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?",… "Alone, please."He added quickly Sasuke looked at him to see if was some sort of set up, when he confirmed Naruto was telling the truth he agreed to talk with him. Naruto led them to a street where no one was around with Sasuke trailing right behind him. _You can do this just tell him the truth; he doesn't have to accept my feelings. Though _he thought _it would be nice if he did. _But he didn't set his hopes too high.

Naruto turned to face him, he reminded himself to take a deep breath. "Sasuke there's something I want to tell you….." Naruto could feel his cheeks starting to warm up. "I –I …what I want to tell you is that…" _This is way harder than I thought. _But just as Naruto was going to confess to him, Sasuke said words that tore through his heart.

"That you're a monster?" Naruto just looked at Sasuke paralyzed from the words he just heard not knowing what do to do, all he could manage to get out was ….

"What…..did...you just….say?" Naruto looked at Sasuke hoping what he heard was wrong, but it turns out he was the one who was wrong.

"I said that you're a monster ….. I know about that fox demon –thing living inside you." Sasuke's gaze then landed on Naruto's stomach were the seal that keep the Kyuubi in Naruto lay, Sasuke then stuck his hands in his pockets._ Think of something to say anything ….anything at all, _but what could he say in this kind of situation thought Naruto. _Just accept it ever one hates me …no one wants to be around me just look at Sakura, the other parents, people are only nice to me only because they have too. _Naruto looked at the ground unable to face Sasuke but that didn't stop the tears from coming out. Sasuke continued Naruto's tears going unnoticed but his teammate and unaware of the pain he was making Naruto remember.

"I think it would be best for everyone if you stayed as far away as possible also…" Sasuke didn't ….no couldn't finish his sentence he looked more closely at Naruto who was strangely quiet the whole time. That's when he noticed the tears flowing down Naruto's face falling on to the dirt road they stood on, they just wouldn't stop coming.

"Naruto…" upon hearing his name Naruto looked up with such a great sadness in his eyes it made him want to fall to his knees, but Naruto started to talk and what he said made him feel sick to the core wanting to take back everything he just said.

"It's ok I'm use to people acting this way around me after all…..all I am is a monster." Sasuke looked at Naruto's eyes they were fogged over like he just killed every hope Naruto had left. _Fix it you can't leave it like this…..fix it! How though? How do you fix a situation like this?_ Sasuke thought.

"Um….." but before he could get anything else out Naruto's eyes were back to normal and he said "Sasuke it's ok really I get this thing all the time from everyone else I shouldn't be so surprised to hear it…" Naruto tried to wipe the rest of the tears of his face but they kept flowing refusing to stop, Sasuke couldn't stand the site.

"But if you want me to stay away then I will, sorry for being such a bother all the time." Naruto added his usual goofy smile gone from his face and after that gesture he said "Don't worry you won't have to see me anymore" and with that said he disappeared.

Sasuke looked all around to check if Naruto lurked somewhere else around him or in the shadows, but he was gone truly gone.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, the weight of what he just said, and done came crashing down on him all at once so hard he could no longer hold up his own weight he fell to his knees, and buried his face in his hands. _What have I just done….._but he knew exactly what he has just done, he just shattered all the hopes Naruto had left.


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2***

_Italics _= thoughts

**Bold **= yelling

Normal

{} = flashback

Underlined = Kyuubi talking in Naruto's head

_ What should I do I can't find him anywhere. _Sasuke thought of all the places he could think of, but he doesn't know Naruto very well so maybe he should ask for help…._No I can't I made this mess and I will fix it myself. But where to look? I'll look around first then if it really need to I'll go find help. _Sasuke went to about every place he could think of just when he was about to give up he remembered something from awhile ago.

{"Sasuke look at me I bet you can't climb this high!" He looked up at the cherry tree he was sitting under and saw Naruto had climb to the highest point of the tree. This certain tree sat by the riverbed, its branches were so long that if you fell off the branches you would land in the riverbank. Which of course Naruto did. After he climbed out of the water Sasuke had to ask the question that has been bugging him. "Why do you come hear Naruto don't you have better things to do than get wet." He was expecting Naruto to get mad or glare at him but all Naruto did was turn and smile at him and say, "Well I do have other things to do but this place is peaceful and quite plus hardly anyone comes here so I can be alone if I need to think." Naruto looked away Sasuke swore he saw sadness in the other boy's eyes. Naruto layed on the ground and stared at the clouds until his clothes were dry. Naruto fell asleep on the soft grass right away but not before muttering theses final words, "I love this place so...*yawn* ….peaceful…" with that said Naruto fell asleep Sasuke looked at him and wondered how many times Naruto has come here?}

Then it hit him he should look by the river Naruto even said so himself it was his favourite place, even though it was a long shot he looked everywhere else he could think of, then if Naruto wasn't there he would ask for help he took a metal note of that just in case he forgot or tired to go back on his word.

He was very surprised to find Naruto was there, just as he was about to approach Naruto when he overheard Naruto starting to yell at someone even though Naruto was sitting by himself by the cherry tree. Sasuke hid in the shadows of the bushes to listen to the conversation at first he couldn't understand what was going on, but as the conversation went on the shouts got more hysterical, but what he wasn't aware of is that Naruto was struggling for control of his body.

"**Leave me ALONE!**" Naruto put his hands over his ears because he thought would help a little with the noise screaming in his ears, but it only made it worse. "Come on why not it, won't take that long." Kyuubi said with an evil grin.

"No I won't hurt them their my frien….." Naruto stopped his sentence and thought to himself… _wait do I don't have friends anymore- do I? _

"To answer your question yes it's true you don't have any friends, you never had them in the first place they only pretended to like you because of …" *chuckle* the fox smirked "…Well me." The Kyuubi started laughing as though it was the funniest thing in the world. "So why not kill them it's only the natural thing to do, of course I mean they hurt you and you kill them it's all fair." The fox said encouraging Naruto to think about it… though it made sense….. _No I can't, even if I never had friends I still won't hurt anyone_. Naruto shook his head this is exactly why he should ignore what Kyuu has to say. He looked up at the sky he wished things just could go back to normal. _Well… things where never that normal anyways. _A big grin spread across his face. After that thought the Kyuubi stayed quiet. Just then Naruto heard a sound coming from the bushes. He jumped up ready to fight but when he saw who it was his eyes widened in surprise, paralyzed on the spot and he was totally speechless. _What is HE doing here!_

Sasuke saw that Naruto has calmed down and though he still didn`t know what was going on he thought it was about time he show himself to his blond haired teammate. Sasuke stepped out of the bushes he saw Naruto jump up fighting stance, he lowered his stance when he saw it was his teammate eyes widened in surprise, Naruto stood speechless. _What am I suppose to say after what happened between us _Sasuke thought the growing silence was suffocating_. _Suddenly he saw Naruto fall on his knees, clutching his head in agony. "Naruto?" Sasuke was running to his side but stop dead in his tracks when Naruto yelled.

"Shut up, stop talking!" Naruto yelled but at whom Sasuke wasn't sure tell. "I told you I'm not going to do it to them….leave me ALONE!"Naruto yelled, eyes brimming with tears. Sasuke was now sure that Naruto was talking to someone besides him.

"Naruto what's wrong tell me! I can help you! " the only answer Naruto could give him was a moan full of pain while holding his head and closing his eyes. Sasuke looked at Naruto knowing he couldn't do anything more than just what till his spasm of pain was over, but what Sasuke didn't know was that he was going to learn the real truth about Naruto very soon. Little did he know Naruto was going to need him more than anything to save Naruto from himself.


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3***

_Italics _= thoughts

**Bold **= yelling

Normal

{} = flashback

Underlined = Kyuubi talking

All Sasuke could do was wait for Naruto's moment of pain to be over…._I hope he's alright, but what caused Naruto so much pain like that?_ Sasuke thought to himself but couldn't come up with an answer. "Naru…are you…" he didn't get to finish it all cause all of a sudden Naruto stilled Sasuke was about to walk over when Naruto's eyes flew open. Naruto cried out "Why won't you leave me alone?" Sasuke looked around once more wondering to himself..._Who IS Naruto talking to, there's no one else is here. Is there? _Naruto's voice then lowered to a whisper saying "Please leave me alone." He noticed the light in Naruto eyes was gone, he knew Naruto was indeed was talking to someone else…..but who?

Sasuke would have jumped out of his skin, if he wasn't ninja of course, when he heard Naruto yell once more. "**LEAVE ME ALONE!**"….. "I told you I can't, I won't hurt Sasuke or anyone because I …I…." Sasuke's eyes widened when he heard what Naruto said….but how was he supposed to react? What was he suppose to say? Let's just say Sasuke was mentally freaking out.

"Come on if you don't I'll take you over and you know no one will be able to stop me-sooo choose. Kill all your friends or kill the one you love - the boy named Sasuke." Naruto looked up at the giant fox in the cage and new immediately that the fox was no longer joking around with him.

"But I can't!" he screamed at the Kyuubi tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

"Why not you-""No I **CAN'T you don't understand!**" the fox just looked down at Naruto he has never seen the blonde boy act out this way before. "Why. Not." the fox said irritated, Naruto just looked at the fox tears refusing to stop. "Because I…I…I love him!" the boy screamed he couldn't take the stress any longer and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Because I…..I…. I lovehim!" Naruto screamed then fell to the ground. Sasuke couldn't move anymore he was too stunned at what Naruto just said. _He LOVES me? How long? When? At what time? I never even thought Naruto liked anyone besides Sakura…maybe he's just as good at hiding his feelings as I am, wait – how do I even feel about him? _Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of laughter. Sasuke snapped back to the present. He looked all over to identify where and who the laughter was coming from, but then it began to grow louder - until he realized that the laughter was coming from the once unconscious Naruto. Sasuke's temper than rose. Was _Naruto was pretending? If he was …I'm. Going. To. Kill. Him! _Sasuke picked up Naruto by the collar of his shirt, Naruto was still laughing.

"Naruto I'm going to kill you for this!" He turned Naruto's head so he was looking at him and knew he was serious. Sasuke could only stare into Naruto's eyes his once blue eyes, so blue….like the sky - that are now blood red. He dropped Naruto from the sheer surprise of it all. Naruto once again hit the ground, but got up just as quickly and dusted himself off. Those red eyes turned to look at Sasuke. He couldn't move he didn't understand anything that was going on, but then the red eyed Naruto spoke.

"What's the matter aren't you happy to see Naruto's ok?" Naruto asked mockingly. He looked at Sasuke then burst out laughing much like he did before. "He's the kid you're in love with? *more laughter* I say kit I think you could've done better." He then wiped the tears away forming in the corners of his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Who are you? You aren't Naruto." _I finally found myself able to talk again… (Mentally kicking himself for taking so long) _

"Oh… that's right I haven't introduced myself yet." He bowed to Sasuke. "They call me Kyuubi…*chuckling*..with that look on your face I'll answer your question, yes I am _the_ Kyuubi that fought the fourth…..and lost I might as well add.*frowned*" Sasuke's eyes grew impossible wide _the Kyuubi! How?Why?_


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4***

_Italics _= thoughts

**Bold **= yelling

Normal

{} = flashback

Underlined = Kyuubi talking

"You're _the _Kyuubi?" Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing…_the Kyuubi what the hell is it doing inside Naruto? _

"You're the Kyuubi?" Naruto aka. Kyuubi said mimicking his voice "Isn't that just what I said …geez I thought you said you already knew about me, you're a slow one aren't you?" Kyuubi said then once again burst out laughing.

"**Shut up! Why are u here anyway!**" The Kyuubi's laughter stopped immediately he turned to Sasuke.

"That's right I almost forgot why I came out." Sasuke had no idea what the Kyuubi was talking about and apparently it showed on his face because the Kyuubi sighed and began to talk once more. "Well ok I guess I'll have to tell you. I'll start from the beginning….we all know that I attacked the village and the fourth stop me and sealed me inside of Naruto right?" Sasuke nodded with understanding the Kyuubi continued "Well after that I continually tried to take total control of his body. *looks at Sasuke sighs* I'm a demon remember it's really not that shocking. Well anyway his will power was very strong even though he was just a child at the time." The Kyuubi shakes his head eyes filled with memories from long ago. "I was - bored you could say, so I started to pay attention to his life and the people around him…the only problem was that everyone hated him, so there was no one around."

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing people _hating_ Naruto it was almost impossible for anyone to hate him, it was more annoyance than anything else. He looked back at the Kyuubi and gave him a look that said "Continue." He did.

"Like I said everyone hated him for… well me. You have to understand something first, they didn't see him for him; they saw me - the nine-tailed demon fox Kyuubi. They treated him like the plague …. everyone avoided him….he was alone for a long time. He often cried himself to sleep at night. The only nice person he met at that time was the third and he only gave Naruto a place to stay but that's not what he really wanted he…he wanted family and friends."

The Kyuubi turned to Sasuke with great sadness still in his eyes. Sasuke didn't know what to say or feel for that matter, he never knew Naruto had such a hard life, well with the way he acts how could you he ever think that? The Kyuubi continued.

"Well like I said I'll tell you everything I won't sugar coat it, so I hope you're ready?" The Kyuubi was still looking at Sasuke "I'm as ready as I've ever been." The Kyuubi gave Sasuke a small sad smile. "Ok. If you say you are."

"So far you know the beginning so let me continue. As far as he can remember everyone hated him and he never knew why. He was constantly being beat up for things he never did. I tell you right know I felt sorry for the kid so I befriended him. We would talk for hours about the simplest things you could ever imagine. He started to pull pranks because he wanted to let people know he was not me, but that didn't change anything they still hated, still avoided, still beat him up….and through it all he would smile and pretend everything was alright…he still cried at night …it was the only time he could."

Sasuke was stunned _he cried alone…..he was alone….all alone…and I felt sorry for myself! At least I had a family to learn from, he …..he …he was all alone from the very beginning! _And suddenly Sasuke found himself crying for Naruto. Crying for all those times he wished he had friends, from all those times he was alone, and just for him.

Kyuubi notice he was crying and paused on the story to think to himself …_I think you chose the right one Naruto…. He has feelings for you too; he just needs a little push. You'll be happy. I wish you the best._

Kyuubi could faintly hear a very small "thank you" from the back of his mind – it was Naruto calling and then Kyuubi suddenly found himself also crying again he heard the faint voice of Naruto saying "Thank you for always being there for me Kyuu, you where my first friend ever and still are…." _He's too kind for his own good he knows that I still try to take over, but yet he…how can he still say that? How? _

They both cried for Naruto at that moment, for everything he's been through, and just for him being him. After they settled down, they sat together under the cherry tree. "Do you still want to know the rest of the story?" Kyuubi looked over at Sasuke he had that serious look on his face. "Of course I do please continue."

"Like I said he had no one but when he went to the academy he tried his best, but it was the same as it always was…..then he saw you…." The Kyuubi turned to look at him. "He saw how similar you where in certain ways…. No family, no real friends, trying your hardest at everything you do, but he knew also just how different you were *looks at the setting sun* so he decided since he knew you couldn't be friends he'd be your rival…. But he started to fall for you, Sasuke, and when he realised it he tried to tell you... today actually, but you …..**You!...**"

Sasuke turned sharply at the sudden change in Kyuubi's voice, just barely dodging a punch. He fell on his back he sat up quick and looked at Kyuubi; his hands were in fists shacking by his side from sheer anger.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?**" Sasuke yelled out just as a punch went right pass his head and hit the cherry tree. The hole from the punch was huge. Sasuke stared wide-eyed at the now enraged Kyuubi. Sasuke was struck by fear…_what's going on? What's wrong with him? _


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5***

_Italics _= thoughts

**Bold **= yelling

Normal

{} = flashback

Underlined = Kyuubi talking

_What's going on? What's wrong with him? _Sasuke looked up at Kyuubi in fear his red eyes flared with anger and hatred, but yet he was crying at the same time. "W-why? What did I do wrong? What did I say? **WHAT**!"

The Kyuubi looked at him with disbelief in his eyes apparently it was quite obvious what he did wrong, but Sasuke just couldn't see it.

"You want to know what you did wrong huh? Well I guess I have to spell it out for you, idiot." The Kyuubi took a few deep breathes to try and calm himself down, while at the same time trying not to murder Sasuke for being a totally clueless ass.

Sasuke looked at the Kyuubi calming himself when he finally calmed down he started to talk again.

"Ok you want to know what you did wrong huh? Huh? Well I'll tell you…you called him a monster, and you said he was me." Sasuke looked at him as if he was stupid _that's it, that's what the big fuss was about me calling him a monster. Why does he think it's a big deal? I don't get it? _

The Kyuubi knew right away that Sasuke had no idea what he did wrong. "Ok think carefully about this and pay attention because I'll only say it once. Everyone hated Naru because of me, they called him a monster, everyone who knows blames him for what _**I **_did...he's lived with that his whole life and now the one he loves is calling him that too, **IDOIT!**!" the Kyuubi was enraged Sasuke thought it was best not to talk back.

"You're just like THEM every single one of them, you see him as ME – not as Naruto the innocent boy that hasn't done a bad thing his entire life! Even though just a few minutes ago you knew what _they _did to that poor boy! **You ASSHOLE**!__"

Sasuke just looked at the ground he could still hear the Kyuubi talking he just refused to listen anymore, it was too much to take in at one time {"That you're a monster?" Naruto just looked at Sasuke "What…..did...you just….say?" Naruto said while looking at Sasuke "I said that you're a monster ….." he looked up and saw tears in Naruto's eyes. } 

"Pay attention when I'm talking to you! Do you have _any _idea how Naruto feels knowing what his loved one thinks of him like that! It Shattered **HIM**!" the Kyuubi yelled Sasuke was just about to yell back but he noticed that Kyuubi was crying..._Why? Why is he crying..._the Kyuubi saw how Sasuke was staring and wiped the tears away, and looked at the ground. He started talking again only in a whispered voice.

"They're not mine. The tears aren't mine. Idiot, the tears are coming from Naruto himself...he was listening the whole time in the back of my subconscious." Sasuke felt his eyes widen if possible wider than before.

"I have to go. I hope you're happy with the choice you made. Have a great life Sasuke."And with that said the Kyuubi took off in a run, Sasuke watched him go unable to make himself move. Suddenly the Kyuubi stopped half way across the bridge, he stood perfectly still. Sasuke was starting to worry that the Kyuubi would come back and beat him into submission. Then Kyuubi slowly turned around, when Sasuke saw his face his breath hitched. The Kyuubi was no longer Kyuubi, the blood red eyes were now back to the ocean sky blue he was so use to seeing and were filled with tears. Naruto then turned and ran as fast as he could.

Naruto ran as fast as he could, from Sasuke, from the village, from everything. He couldn't take it anymore, the disappointment, the sting of being along, being unloved. Unaware of where he was going he ran straight into a pack of villagers.

"Oh, it's you the little monster." Even if he didn't know them very well it still hurt him when they say it like he was some kind of burden.

"Monsters should pay for what they did, don't you agree boys?" "YEAH!" came the response.

_I can't win can I? First Sasuke calls me a monster then says he sorry,_ _afterwards he changes his mind and hates him again. Does he even care that I love him? Now this...I guess I deserve this considering I'm...__Naruto stop beating yourself up it's not your fault! __ Kyuubi? __Yes I'm here Naruto you're not alone anymore-I know they all hate you cause of me but I had my reasons for attacking! I'm sorry it turned out this way for you kit, but let me tell you you're not alone anymore you have me I'll take of you Naruto. I can't help you right know I'm sorry but when I took over you it used up my energy. Run Naruto...run while you have the chance!_

Then all went quiet I assumed he used up all of the leftover energy talking to me. __

"Hey demon you still paying attention?" right after he said that he sent me the hardest right hook I've ever felt—which is a lot by the way. I hit the ground hard I could feel my hip bone bruise right away from the impact. The pain was so unbearable I almost passed out, but the boys had other plans.

He pulled me up by the collar, "Hey, hey now don't go passing out on us the fun is just getting started. Right Boys!" "YEAH!" "Give me a shot boss!" "Me next!" (P.S there are about five men in the group.)

I was scared beyond belief, sure I mean it has happened to me before but that doesn't make it any less painful. I bite down on his hand—hard. He screamed in pain and thank god he dropped me on the ground, before his goons could register what just happened I did what I do best in these situations. I ran, and ran fast.

Sorry I took so long to write chapter 5...I had my hands full. Read and review! Tell me what you think or what to happen and I'll see what I can do. I'll love to hear from you!


	6. Author's Note: Please Read!

Author's Note

I'm sorry I'm taking so long to write-it's just that my mother sort banned me from the computer on weekdays….cause get this I was on too long lol I personally find that stupid. But don't worry I'm working on the new chapters now please just be a little more patient. It would really help if you gave me some hints, inspiration, anything to get the writer's block away! I'll try my best 8D just you wait!


	7. Chapter 6

A special thanks to xCastielsGirlx for the great encouragement.

***Chapter 6***

_Italics _= thoughts

**Bold **= yelling

Normal

{} = flashback

Underlined = Kyuubi talking

Naruto ran as fast as he could he didn't care where he went, he just had to get away from the villagers, but they were so fast! _How can they keep up with me?_ Well let me tell you this they are no normal villagers_. Who are these people honestly! Ninjas? From which country? _

Sadly they where faster than he was since his chakra was almost completely drained. He was too busy thinking and he wasn't watching where he went and tripped when his foot landed in a hole. The gang surrounded him.

"What do you want from me?" he whispered he was too tired to raise it any louder.

"What we want from you is to suffer, and we're going to take our time with you, since you heal sooo fast." The leader smiled an insane grin that promised pain and suffering then something finally clicked in his head. Naruto's eyes widened "And we're going to make sure that happens, since the fifth isn't up for the challenge." He sneered, the group laugh and Naruto stared up at them wide-eyed

"Your rouges?" he whispered hoping that for once in his life he would be wrong and god was just playing a cruel joke on him, but he knew this was all too real.

"He finally figures it out huh boys." They all laughed at him and that was the last thing he remembered before passing out and giving into the gentle darkness.

Sasuke could feel Naruto's chakra as he left, he was still sitting by the tree, but he was lost in his own thoughts he was suddenly jolted out of them, when he felt unfamiliar chakra signatures around Naruto, but felt strangely familiar and what scared him is he felt Naruto's chakra signature getting lower and almost disappearing. They followed him and suddenly Naruto's signature disappeared, along with the others.

Sasuke's heart sank and he got up from his sitting position under the tree in a flash he was running to where he had last sensed Naruto's chakra. He thought for a brief moment what he would say to Naruto if he was indeed ok, but he would worry about that later once he actually _knew_ he was ok.

When Sasuke arrived at the spot, just a couple block away from the ramen stand, he didn't see anything out of the normal, he sighed. _So that means Naruto is ok. Right? _Sasuke was glad that Naruto wasn't there; otherwise it would be kind of awkward. Just has Sasuke was about to go home something caught his eye. _What is that? _ Whatever it was, it was hidden by the shadows. He almost missed it, but the sunset just barely hit it making it shimmer. When Sasuke got closer, he saw what it was and his heart broke. It was Naruto's head ban…..and it was smeared in blood. The big question that got Sasuke's heart racing was, "Who does the blood belong too?" he very much hoped the answer he was thinking was wrong.

When Naruto woke up his head pounded. He tired to feel what it was, but his hands couldn't move. He looked down and saw-handcuffs? He tired his legs, also handcuffed, and better yet chakra blocking handcuffs. _It looks like I'm tied to a chair, but… Wait… _he then remembered the encounter with the rouges.

He looked around the room- no correction it was a cave. A freaking cave, just great no wonder he was so cold. There was very little light, one in every corner of the small cave room.

"Oh, is little foxy finally awake?" Naruto looked up and couldn't find anyone. _What the-_ "Over here you dumb animal!" Naruto whipped his head over to the right side of the room. There in the corner was the leader leaning against the wall. He was tall, lean, built, had green eyes, black hair and looked in and around his 30ths. He also had his former ABNU uniform on. _This is turning out to be a very bad day…._

"Well now that our little test rat is finally awake, I get to try some new 'integration' techniques, if you get what I'm saying…*chuckle*" Naruto could only stare at the man in horror. _Integration my ass more…like…torture…I'm screwed. Totally screwed. _

"Also a little present from us to you." He pushed off from the wall and came to a stop in front of my chair. "Barriers to keep you're…..bad side if you will in control. We don't want you breaking out and wreaking havoc now, do we? " He stared at me to gauge my reaction. I must've not given him the one he wanted; his eyes became full of rage.

"You brat, thinking you can just get away with what you did without a punishment?" he stood up and kicked Naruto hard in the gut. "You piece of SHIT!" he started kicking harder and he added punched to my face, around the chin area, just for fun. I could feel the blood leaking from my mouth. _Must've ruptured an internal organ shit Sakura is going to kill me…..well if they don't first._ I let out a small chuckle despite being heavy bruised and probably broken in the ribs. _ I've had and felt worse….._ I looked my capture and traitor in the eyes, and smiled. When he saw that he got up and left, to get more tools no doubt. He would never break me- because someone already got to it first-_Sasuke. _I closed my eyes, smile still in place and willed the memories to leave, before the tears came and my captors get the wrong idea. When I heard the door open, I opened my eyes back open to come face to face with Kabuto. No wonder this damn cave looked so familiar. _This just got a lot worse. _

"We meet again Naruto-kun; let's have some fun this time around." His smile was one full of promises of pain and Naruto bet he wasn't going to like it.

"For now you need some rest, I believe I can be of some assistance in that area." He reaches into one of his many belt pockets and pulls out a small needle. He grabbed Naruto's hand and stuck the needle into his arm. He felt the drug taking immediately over and the world started to blur around him.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun, sweet dreams." He started to laugh, to him it was distorted, and he once again felt the darkness welcome him. 


End file.
